


Крылья и сердце

by Bealltainn



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты рисуешь мне крылья? — тихо спрашивает он, облизывая губы, еще одна маленькая привычка.<br/>— Я рисую тебе крылья, — шепчет ему на ухо Кирен, не останавливаясь ни на миг, оставляя на белой спине кровавые росчерки, — у Апостола должны быть крылья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья и сердце

Саймон смотрит на его запястья, тонкие, расчерченные вертикальными, грубо залатанными линиями шрамов, и чувствует что-то похожее на голод, тот дикий и злой, первородный животный голод, от которого их разум помутился. Тот самый голод, что заставил их подняться из своих могил и питаться человеческой плотью. Самый страшный голод. Он устало потирает виски — если бы только он мог уставать. Таких «если бы» у них на двоих наберется целый список. Саймон неуверенно выдыхает, еще одно совершенно бесполезное действие, все на рефлексах, по старой привычке, когда тело еще нуждалось в кислороде. С Киреном ему сложно быть вообще хоть в чем-то уверенным, и это заставляет Монро чувствовать себя почти живым.  
Кирен улыбается неловко, вызывая в нем старые, почти стертые воспоминания, далекие и теплые, кажется, совсем чужие. Саймон не чувствует ровным счетом ничего, но знает, что должно быть. Как есть и как будет.  
Когда-то Кирен был хорошим художником, не то, чтобы сейчас дела обстояли иначе, но видение его изменилось, изменился и холст. Он расстегивает пуговицы саймоновой рубашки — снежно-белой, почти ощутимо холодной, очередное «если бы он мог» — и руки его мелко дрожат.  
Кирен прикрывает глаза и уверенно, легко, словно делал это тысячи раз до этого, снимает с Саймона рубашку. Тот выдыхает шумно — снова, он делает это снова — когда пальцы Уокера невесомо, едва ощутимо ползут вдоль уродливого шрама на спине. Пугающего, показывающего больше, чем Саймону хотелось бы, он почти физически ощущает взгляд, блуждающий вдоль позвоночника.  
Кирен касается губами позвонка над шрамом, прихватывает зубами сшитые на скорую руку края, и это куда интимнее, чем все то, что могло бы происходить между ними, будь они оба живыми. Саймон улыбается, представляя, как Уокер смущался бы и краснел, раздеваясь, а Кирен обмакивает пальцы в краску, алую, такую яркую и сочную, что рябит в глазах, и ведет ими, перепачканными, по спине, огибая длинный шрам и пулевое в плече, медленно, с нажимом. Будь Саймон живым — снова он жалеет о том, что не — кончил бы, не прикасаясь к себе.  
— Ты рисуешь мне крылья? — тихо спрашивает он, облизывая губы, еще одна маленькая привычка.  
— Я рисую тебе крылья, — шепчет ему на ухо Кирен, не останавливаясь ни на миг, оставляя на белой спине кровавые росчерки, — у Апостола должны быть крылья.  
Саймон замирает. Ему хочется целовать Уокера порывисто и жадно, хочется прижимать к себе и чувствовать тепло чужого тела.  
— Нарисуй мне сердце, — на грани слышимости просит он, — я хочу, чтобы оно билось каждый раз, когда ты улыбаешься мне.  
Кирен прижимается губами к затылку Саймона и обнимает его со спины, пачкая краской живот. Монро накрывает чужие ладони своими, его руки немного дрожат.


End file.
